Benutzer:Phoenixclaw
Über mich Ich bin eigentlich ein MMO-Spieler, der aber auch für gute Rollen- und Actionspiele zu haben ist. Aktuell bin ich dabei meinen abgebrochenen Wahnsinn-Trilogie Durchgang zu vervollständigen und die Spiele durch Grafikmods auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Ich verwende gerne mein Wissen, um hier die letzten Lücken, möglichst amüsant, zu füllen. Zur Info: Mein Name basiert auf von mir geschriebene Kurzgeschichten (Fan-Made-Geschichten) die im Mass Effect-Universum angesiedelt sind. Die hier veröffentlichten Geschichten wurden für die hiesige Veröffentlichung nochmal adaptiert. Meine Schreibarbeit Übersicht zu den genannten Geschichten: Originale Geschichten (2017-2046): *Unknown Future (fertig; wird vielleicht im Tales of Interest Wiki veröffentlicht) *The Preludium (fertig; nicht veröffentlicht und auch nicht davor) *Cataclysm (fertig; nicht veröffentlicht und auch nicht davor) ME-Fanons (2181-2186) (2183-2186) originale Version *''Missing Link ''(fertig; wurde in abgewandelter Form hier veröffentlicht) *Die geheimen Völker *Das Erwachen *Wege zum Sieg *Das Geheimnis der Ankunft *Der Countdown zum Untergang *Origins *Blut und Waffen Kampf gegen die Blutwesen/ Erkundung der Andromeda-Galaxie (2187-?); Transtemporaler Krieg (2226-3109(?)) *The Path to Freedom (fertig; wird (vorerst) nicht veröffentlicht) *Different Galaxies (noch in Arbeit; vorraussichtliches Ende 2018; nicht veröffentlicht) *A Story of Time (in Vorbereitung) Was man halt so macht... Lieblingsbücher: *1984 *Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis (alle Bänder, auch wenn die letzten sehr anstrengend waren) *Sterne wie Staub *Das galaktische Imperium *Ghost in the Shell *Neuromancer *Fahrenheit 451 *Die Insel des Dr. Moreau Lieblingsfilme: *Matrix *Das fünfte Element *Star Wars (die alten Filme) *Blade Runner *Tron (1982) *2001: Odysee im Weltraum *Iron Man *Star Trek *Babylon 5 *Stargate *Stargate Atlantis *Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda Lieblingsspiele: *Mass Effect-Triologie ;D *Dead Space *Elite: Dangerous *EVE *Assassins Creed *Aion *Arche Age *Half-Life (plus dem Remake Blackmesa) *Watch Dogs *System Shock *Deus Ex *Deus Ex: Human Revolution Kleiner Einblick in meine momentane Playlist *EVE Online Jukebox: ... But still we go on *Mass Effect 3: Citadel - End of an era 600% slower *Mass Effect 2: Illusiv Man 600% slower *Mass Effect: Vigil *Switch Trailer Music - Outcast *Andromeda: March of the High Guard *Confidental Music - Dynasty *Deep Space (Tron Fan-made) *Mass Effect 3: Ardat Yakshi Über die ganze verlangsamte Musik verwundert? Durch das Auseinanderzerren kommt so manches Schmuckstück zum Vorschein. Und manchmal auch viele Gefühle. Eine spacige, aber auch epische Playlist, von der hier nur einige wenige Stücke aufgeführt sind. Userboxen Meine Beiträge Mittlerweile hatte ich bei ziemlich vielen Artikeln meine Finger im Spiel. Ich kann nur sagen, das es mittlerweile über 800 sind. Hier eine kleine Auswahl: (Verändert oder erstellt) Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson, Aria T'Loak, Omega: Aria T'Loak (Mass Effect 3), Leviathan: Positionen scannen, Silean-Nebel: Ringe von Alune, Citadel-Archive: Flucht, Citadel-Bezirke: Hinterhalt, Mordin Solus, Citadel: Leviathan III, Namakli: Leviathan, Leviathan: Ann Bryson finden, Citadel: Leviathan II, Mesana: Notsignal, Citadel: Leviathan I, Citadel: Leviathan, Citadel: Dr. Bryson, Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi-Kloster, N7: Treibstoffreaktoren, N7: Kommunikationszentrum, Citadel: Technologie zur Störung der Zielerfassung, Jack, Priorität: Cerberus-Hauptquartier, Aufträge, Priorität: Horizon, Garrus Vakarian, Javik, Citadel: Unser schlimmster Feind, Citadel-Arena: Geth-Herausforderung, Citadel-Arena: Spin-Zone-Elite-Herausforderung, Citadel-Arena: Reaper-Solo-Herausforderung, Citadel-Arena: Medigel-Herausforderung, Citadel-Arena: Thermomagazin-Herausforderung, Silver Coast Casino, Armax Arsenal Arena, Leviathan, Castle Arcade, Home Spun, Citadel: Party, Citadel-Docks: Rückeroberung der Normandy etc. ... Meine beliebtesten Seiten * SSV Normandy SR-1 * SSV Normandy SR-2 * Normandy SR-2 * Jeff Moreau * EDI * Citadel